


The Starboard Observation Incident

by bioticblackops



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humor, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticblackops/pseuds/bioticblackops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan are having some fun in Starboard Observation when Garrus comes in. Since the turian is oblivious to what is happening, Kaidan decides to just keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starboard Observation Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbooty/gifts).



He had two fingers inside of her when the door suddenly opened and Shepard’s legs tensed so much he was sure she’d break his wrist. The sudden pain at least stopped him from having a heart attack caused by being walked in on while fingering his CO in Starboard Observation without locking the door. Blessedly Garrus seemed to be oblivious by what was going on since he kept talking about a problem with the Thanix.

Their lower bodies were hidden by the couch, concealing the … unique situation they were in. Not wanting this to turn awkward as soon as Garrus figured out why Shepard’s face was so flushed, Kaidan carefully tried to wiggle his hand free which was exactly the wrong thing to do.

A sharp intake of breath made him look a Shepard’s profile, jaw clenched, eyes wide open and fixed on their turian friend who kept rambling on about odd numbers. Usually Kaidan’d be interested in the technical details but right now he couldn’t help but be fascinated by an idea that began to take over his mind. He could practially hear Shepard shouting in her head that he shouldn’t even dare to think about it but that had never really stopped him before.

Slowly he began moving his fingers, careful as not to make any sudden movements that would catch Garrus’ attention. He could see Shepard’s fingers digging into the cushions, her breath hitching while her body stiffened. Her eyes flew to him, shooting him a murderous glance before returning to Garrus who was musing about ways to fix the problem without causing more. Kaidan could commiserate.

Shepard had been pretty close when Garrus walked in and the thrill of having a completely ignorant spectator only seemed to excite her more. Being a career man Kaidan knew exactly when to go for the kill. The moment his thumb touched her sensitive nub, Shepard clamped down on his hand, shouting one word: “Garrus!”

Shepard blinked. Kaidan blinked. Garrus blinked. Both men stared open mouthed at the flushed Commander, trying to catch her breath. Garrus because of being cut off in the middle of a sentence, Kaidan because his girlfriend had just shouted their best friend’s name while having an orgasm. Shepard recovered the fastest, voice still slightly breathless.

"Just ask James."

"James?" Garrus echoed doubtfully.

"He fixed the one on Rannoch."

"He fixed…" Garrus just stared at her, then at Kaidan.

Slowly it began to dawn on him that he was interrupting something, although blessedly he seemed to be unaware of what exactly. Shaking his head, mumbling about weird humans, he turned and left. When the door slid shut behind him, Shepard turned to Kaidan, eyes still slightly glassy and slightly murderous.

"You are going to pay for this, Alenko."

"You just shouted Garrus name while I gave you an orgasm. I think we’re even, Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I write neither humor nor smut but this was my attempt to do both as a gift to bioticbooty on tumblr. I wrote it in her ask which is why it might sound rather clipped. I hope you could enjoy it anyway.


End file.
